Our Sweet Kitten (BTSxYoongi)
by Siwgr3
Summary: Member BTS menemukan Yoongi yang berubah jadi 'kucing! Tubuhnya masih Yoongi, tapi tingkahnya?/ "Miiiaw !"/"A-apa dia baru saja mengeong?"/"MRAWWRR!"/"AAHHH!"/"… Bando kuping kucing itu… juga ekornya… apa mereka memang bisa bergerak…?"/YoonJin-JinGa/MonGa-RapGa-NamGi-SugaMon/SOPE-YoonSeok-HopeGa/YoonMin-MinYoon/YoonKook-SugaKookie-KookGa/Taegi-VGa/Bottom Yoongi/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Ketika Min Yoongi mendadak jadi kucing**_

* * *

Our Sweet Kitten

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

BTSxYoongi

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: BTS Members

.

Other Cast: Others

.

Pair: BTSxYoongi, Namgi/Sugamon, YoonJin/JinGa, Sope/YoonSeok, YoonMin/MinYoon, Taegi/VGa, YoonKook/KookGa, Bottom!Yoongi, Uke!Yoongi

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy, humor

.

Rated: T-M(Later chapter)

.

Warn!: Cathybrid!Yoongi, BTSxYoongi, Poliandri(?), boyxboy, smut at the later chapter

* * *

Selamat membaca!^_^

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Dorm BTS. Semua member tampak sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan, siap menyambut hari mereka.

Semua. Kecuali satu orang.

"Yoongi hyung mana?" Tanya Namjoon sambil merapikan piring dibantu oleh Jimin.

"Masih tidur kayaknya. Biar kubangunkan." Hoseok bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, melirik waspada ke arah gundukan selimut di atas ranjang Yoongi.

Dengan langkah mengendap, Hoseok mendekati gundukan tersebut.

Yoongi, kekasih mereka, memang bukanlah morning person. Salah-salah, Hoseok bisa digampar. Makanya Hoseok harus ekstra hati-hati jika membangunkan Yoongi.

Cuma Seokjin dan Jungkooklah yang lolos dari gamparan Yoongi saat membangunkan namja pendek itu.

Kekasihnya yang lain dihajar tanpa belas kasihan.

Kejam dan pilih kasih memang.

Tapi Hoseok tahu kekasih mereka itu sesungguhnya manis, hanya saja dia memang bukan morning person.

… Ya. Kau tidak salah baca. Kekasih mereka. Yoongi memiliki enam orang kekasih, tidak lain dan tidak bukan member BTS sendiri.

Dulu mereka merasakan getaran-getaran setiap bersama Yoongi, sementara Yoonginya sendiri sering tidak peka dan terus-terusan tebar pesona pada semua member.

Singkatnya, semua member BTS jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu, dan sempat terjadi perang dingin di antara mereka karena memperebutkan Yoongi.

Mereka berusaha melakukan skinship sesering mungkin dengan Yoongi dan membanding-bandingkan video couple moment mereka di Yout*be. Seringkali Jimin keluar sebagai pemenang karena mempunyai moments terbanyak.

Sementara Namjoon yang paling langka momentnya beralasan dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bermesraan di depan orang banyak.

Mereka juga sempat bertengkar hebat suatu malam karena memperebutkan Yoongi (padahal orangnya sendiri tidak sadar sedang diperebutkan), mereka saling berteriak dan memaki, namun akhirnya mereka membuat satu kesepakatan.

Menembak Yoongi dan membiarkannya memilih.

Hoseok mengingat-ngingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana akhirnya mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK: ON**_

* * *

Yoongi terkantuk-kantuk di sofa. Di kanan kirinya ada Jimin dan Jungkook. sementara Hoseok duduk di samping Jimin bersama Taehyung, Namjoon dan Seokjin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

Semua berwajah serius –kecuali Yoongi yang masih mengantuk.

"Yoongi hyung. Ada yang mau kami katakan."

Yoongi hanya bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka. Pikirannya sudah tidak terlalu connect. Hell, ini sudah jam dua malam!

"Kami…" Namjoon memulai.

"Kami mencintaimu hyung!" potong Jimin dengan penuh ambisi. "Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu!"

"YAK!" pekik Hoseok tak terima. "Jangan dengarkan dia, hyung! Aku orang yang paling mencintaimu!"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tae, hyung! Tae lebih mencintaimu!" pekiknya minta perhatian.

"HYUUNG! JUNGKOOK, HYUNG! JUNGKOOK!" jerit Jungkook heboh.

"ANIYA! MEREKA HANYA BERBOHONG! AKU YANG PALING MENCINTAIMU, HYUNG!" pekik Hoseok kesal.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA, HYUNG!" jerit Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi panik.

"YAK! CHIIMMM! LEPASKAN TANGANMU, BABBO!" pekik Taehyung sambil menjambak rambut Jimin.

Jimin menjerit kemudian balas menjambak rambut Taehyung.

Jungkook tak mau ketinggalan. Dia menggigit lengan Jimin yang melingkari bahu Yoongi.

"AAAHHH! YAK MAGNAE!"

"LEPASKAN YOONGI!" jerit Hoseok sambil berupaya menggelitiki Jimin.

Jimin kini merupakan pihak yang paling tersiksa. Dijambak Taehyung, lengannya digigit Jungkook, sementara badannya dikelitiki Hoseok.

Tapi Jimin tak akan menyerah!

KARENA DIA KUAT!

"BAHKAN SAMPAI DARAH INI HABISPUN AKU TAK AKAN MELEPAS YOONGI HYUNG!" pekik Jimin dramatis.

Terlalu banyak menonton film.

"YAK! YOONGI MILIKKU!" jerit Seokjin sambil menendang-nendang kecil kaki Jimin.

Suasana langsung kacau dengan teriakan dimana-mana. Yoongi tampak melamun di tengah kekacauan tersebut. Isi kepalanya masih kabur, belum bisa menerjemahkan keributan di sekitarnya.

Begadang tiga hari tiga malam untuk menamatkan series The Walking Dead ternyata bukan ide bagus. Yoongi akan mencatatnya nanti. Lain kali dia akan menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Tidur contohnya.

Suasana masih kacau.

Namjoon mengerang. Dia sudah menduga bahwa ujung-ujungnya akan kacau begini.

"BERHENTI!" bentak Namjoon, tak tahan lagi.

Semua gerakan sontak terhenti.

Namjoon memasang wajah seriusnya. Dia menarik Seokjin untuk mundur, kemudian melepas belenggu Jimin dari Yoongi.

Namjoon kemudian berlutut di depan Yoongi seraya meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

"Hyung." katanya dengan wajah serius.

Semua memandangnya, menunggu apa yang akan Namjoon ucapkan.

"Akulah yang paling mencintaimu."

Hening…

Tapi pekikan Seokjin memecahkannya.

"RUPANYA DIA SAMA SAJA!"

"HAJAR!"

"YAK!"

"AAHHH!"

"BERHENTI MENENDANGKU!"

"YAK PARK JIMIN!"

"COBA SAJA KAU MENCIUMNYA! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"AHHHH! MAGNAE! BERHENTI MENGGIGITKU!"

"YOONGI HYUNG! KOOKIE YANG PALING MENCINTAIMUUU!"

:

:

'Perang' itu memakan waktu dua menit lamanya sebelum Seokjin akhirnya memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti. Semua kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing dalam keadaan berantakan.

Yoongi sendiri masih terkantuk-kantuk di sofa.

"So… Yoongi…" Seokjin menatap Yoongi, diikuti semua mata yang hadir. "Siapa yang kau pilih di antara kami? Tentu aku yang paling menci-"

Kata-kata Seokjin terpotong karena lemparan bantal sofa yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyungsshi." Seokjin memberi senyuman berbahayanya. Taehyung hanya nyengir, senang karena berhasil membuat Seokjin diam.

"Hyung… siapa yang paling kau cintai?" desak Jimin, membuat semua mata kembali terpaku pada Yoongi.

Namja pucat yang memakai piyama pink (hadiah Seokjin) itu terdiam. Kedua mata kucingnya masih setengah terpejam, sementara bibir meronanya terbuka menggoda.

… Erotis memang.

Para membernya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat menerkamnya karena itu sama sekali bukan ide bagus di keadaan sekarang.

"Aku…"

Semua memandangi Yoongi dengan hati berdebar.

'Aku… please… pilih aku…!' batin semuanya takut. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan jika Yoongi memilih orang lain, bagaimana mereka bisa menerimanya? Melihat Yoongi bermesraan dengan orang yang sudah resmi? Mereka sudah tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Dan itu membuat mereka ketakutan.

Lama, sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hemm~…" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku sayang kalian semua~~… saranghae~~…"

Semua memandangi Yoongi yang tampak sudah tertidur sambil bersandar di bahu Jungkook.

Jawaban tak bertanggung jawab macam apa itu?

"… Bagaimana ini…?"

Suara Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Tapi tak ada yang menyahut.

Hanya deru napas teratur Yoongi yang terdengar.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK: OFF**_

* * *

Hoseok terkekeh, teringat lagi ekspresi para membernya saat itu. Awalnya mereka berdebat, namun akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membagi Yoongi –walau kesadaraan Yoongi saat mengatakan itu masih tanda Tanya.

Tapi saat mereka menanyakannya pada Yoongi saat dia bangun, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Saat itu Hoseok ingat bisa mendengar cicitan Yoongi yang membenarkan kata-katanya. Semua langsung sumringah saat mendengarnya.

Mereka mencintai Yoongi, dan Yoongi juga mencintai mereka.

Jadi yah… Yoongi milik mereka berenam. Oke, itu memang terdengar sedikit absurd.

Tapi ini hanya fanfiction, bukan kenyataan.

Ehem.

Terkadang Hoseok memang kesal saat Yoongi bermesraan dengan member lain. Tapi selama itu membernya, dia rasa dia bisa merelakannya –walau masih terasa menyebalkan.

Lagipula Yoongi terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama mereka. Dia jadi lebih sering tertawa –walau galaknya tidak hilang-hilang.

Well… he deserves all love in the world. Dan Hoseok akan memberikan segalanya agar Yoongi bahagia.

Hoseok memang romantis~! Harusnya Yoongi hanya memilihnya-

Ehem.

Kembali pada acara membangunkan Yoongi.

Hoseok ragu bagaimana cara dia akan membangunkan Yoongi. Hoseok ingat terakhir kali dia membangunkan Yoongi, dia mendapat makian plus tamparan di wajahnya.

Kali ini dia harus berhati-hati.

Dia mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang dengan sangat pelan. Tangannya dengan ragu menyentuh gundukan itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengguncangnya secara perlahan.

"Hyuung… bangun… sarapan…" panggil Hoseok dengan suara terlembutnya.

Gundukan itu sedikit bergerak dengan erangan kecil yang sungguh imut di telinga Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum gemas. "Hyuuunggg…! Ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" kali ini memeluk gundukan itu dengan erat, tak bisa menahan rasa sayangnya.

"Miw…!"

… Telinga Hoseok tidak salah 'kan…? Apa Yoongi-NYA baru saja mengeong…?

"… Miw…"

Shit… Min Yoongi dengan keimutannya yang sedang tumben-tumbennya!

"Miw…!"

Hoseok memandangi gundukan yang menggeliat itu. Apa Yoongi sedang berusaha menggodanya? Mengeluarkan eongan manis begitu? Karena kalau iya, maka Yoongi berhasil. Sangat berhasil!

Karena Hoseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyibak selimut itu dan memeluk kekasih manisnya ini. Jangan lupakan, menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan kecupan-kecupan manis dan kata-kata romantis.

Hoseok memang tidak bisa menahan diri.

"M-maaf hyung!" katanya cepat lalu menyibak paksa selimut Yoongi.

Aww~ itu Yoongi~ sedang meringkuk membentuk bola seperti kucing~ tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat manis~ lengkap dengan kuping dan ekor kucing hitam itu~

Kekasihnya ini manis sekali~

Hoseok ber-aww~-ria.

…

… Hm…? Ekor? Kuping kucing? Apa Hoseok salah lihat…?

Hmmm…?

Hoseok meraih ekor berwarna hitam yang bergerak-gerak gelisah itu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang mencengkramnya kuat.

"MIIW!"

… HMMMM?

"MRAWWRR!"

"AAHHH!"

:

:

"AAHHH!"

Semua member BTS sontak mendongak dengan wajah terkejut. Mata mereka segera teralih ke arah asal suara.

Suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja diserang monster.

"I-itu suara Hobi hyung 'kan?" Tanya Jimin tegang.

"Y-ya…" Namjoon menjawab pelan.

Semua masih memandangi pintu kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"… Ada yang tidak beres, hyung…" cicit Jungkook masih melotot.

"Iya…" Namjoon menjawab lagi.

"…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih di sini memandangi pintu?"

Perkataan Taehyung seakan menyadarkan mereka. Dengan secepat mungkin mereka berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"YOONG-i…?" Seokjin yang tadinya super panik, langsung melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Yoongi dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuknya berbaring di atas ranjang. Dia hanya memakai atasan piyama berwarna putih yang beberapa kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya. Kedua kaki putihnya melebar memperlihatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya secara full. Jangan lupakan bandana kuping dan ekor kucing hitamnya.

Semua member meneguk salivanya.

Sungguh sempurna pemandangan di depan mereka ini.

… Tapi kenapa ada namja kuda mereka di atas Yoongi? Menahan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Yoongi dengan posisi hampir menindihnya begitu?

"… Jung Hoseok, aku memintamu membangunkan Yoongi, bukan memperkosanya dengan hobi anehmu –walau kuakui aku suka stylemu." Gerutu Seokjin sambil mendekati mereka diikuti oleh member lain yang masih tertegun dengan penampilan Yoongi. "Minggir!" Seokjin menggulingkan Hoseok ke samping kemudian meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Dia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Yoongi yang masih tampak mengantuk.

"Yoongiii~! Lihat ke sini~!" panggil Seokjin dengan nada semanis madu, membuat Yoongi menatap ke arah kameranya. "Anak pintar~!"

 _Jepret_

 _Jepret_

Member lain segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan ikut mengambil ponsel mereka. Bahkan Jungkook dan Jimin secepat kilat berlari ke meja makan untuk mengambil ponsel.

Jarang-jarang Yoongi mau memakai aksesoris-aksesoris manis begini. Setiap para membernya memintanya –dan bahkan bisa dibilang mengemis– untuk memakai aksesoris manis seperti ini, langsung ditolak Yoongi mentah-mentah. Dia bilang dia tetaplah seorang namja, tidak mungkin memakai hal-hal feminin.

Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang!

Waktu berjalan dan hanya bunyi jepretan kamera yang terdengar dan seruan-seruan gemas para member kecuali Hoseok. Namja tampan itu masih memandang shock ke langit-langit kamar dengan bekas cakaran di pipinya –hasil perbuatan orang di sampingnya. Dia masih tak percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi diam Hoseok tidak dipedulikan member lain. Mereka masih sibuk memotret hingga-

"Miiiaw~!"

Semua member menatap shock ke arah Yoongi –dan kali ini Hoseok juga sama. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis sambil sesekali menggeliat, masih berbaring. Dia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kepada Hoseok dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke bahu Hoseok. "Miiiw~!" terlihat sangat gembira.

"A-apa dia baru saja mengeong?" Jungkook terbata.

Seokjin memandanginya, kali ini dengan seksama.

"… Bando kuping kucing itu… juga ekornya… apa mereka memang bisa bergerak…?" Tanya Taehyung was-was.

Seokjin memicingkan matanya.

Memangnya mainan bisa bergerak-gerak begitu…?

Jimin memberanikan diri menyentuh ekor Yoongi.

"Miiaw…!" Yoongi tampak marah, ekor hitamnya menegang.

Semua sontak membelalak.

Namjoon perlahan menoleh ke arah Hoseok, masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"… Ini mainan… 'kan…?"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halo!^^ saya kembali! Dengan FF baru! Maafkan saya!^_^"

FF ini mendadak muncul di benak saya. Saya benar-benar lemah dengan kitten Yoong. Jadi pengen bikin ff tentang kitten Yoong.

Saya harap readerdeul bisa terhibur saat membacanya, maaf jika absurd!^_^"

Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Hoseok, walau telat!^_^" semoga bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia dan sehat!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff saya!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/20-02-2018/_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ketika Min Yoongi mendadak jadi kucing**_

* * *

Our Sweet Kitten

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

BTSxYoongi

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: BTS Members

.

Other Cast: Others

.

Pair: BTSxYoongi, Namgi/Sugamon, YoonJin/JinGa, Sope/YoonSeok, YoonMin/MinYoon, Taegi/VGa, YoonKook/KookGa, Bottom!Yoongi, Uke!Yoongi

.

Genre: Romance, Fluffy, humor

.

Rated: T-M(Later chapter)

.

Warn!: Cathybrid!Yoongi, BTSxYoongi, Poliandri(?), boyxboy, smut at the later chapter

* * *

Selamat membaca!^_^

* * *

 _"A-apa dia baru saja mengeong?" Jungkook terbata._

 _Seokjin memandanginya, kali ini dengan seksama._

 _"… Bando kuping kucing itu… juga ekornya… apa mereka memang bisa bergerak…?" Tanya Taehyung was-was._

 _Seokjin memicingkan matanya._

 _Memangnya mainan bisa bergerak-gerak begitu…?_

 _Jimin memberanikan diri menyentuh ekor Yoongi._

 _"Miiaw…!" Yoongi tampak marah, ekor hitamnya menegang._

 _Semua sontak membelalak._

 _Namjoon perlahan menoleh ke arah Hoseok, masih dengan wajah kagetnya._

 _"… Ini mainan… 'kan…?"_

:

:

Para member BTS sedang berkumpul di ruang televisi, melongo memandangi sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Seokjin. Dia berbaring melingkar layaknya kucing yang sedang tidur. Jangan lupakan dengkuran halusnya yang manis sekali.

Tapi itu membuat para member semakin was-was.

Perkataan Hoseokpun sama sekali tak membantu.

"Jadi saat kau menemukannya, penampilannya sudah begini?"

Hoseok mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Namjoon.

Seokjin memandangi Yoongi cemas, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap kepala Yoongi. "Bagaimana cara kita mengembalikannya? … Walau sesungguhnya aku tidak keberatan kalau dia manja begini."

"Hyung!" marah Jungkook.

Seokjin mendengus. "Yaya. Aku bercanda."

Jungkook merengut. "Kau tidak terlihat bercanda!"

"Hey! Fokus ke masalah!" Namjoon memijit pelipisnya frustasi. "Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Semua diam, berpikir.

Taehyung angkat bicara.

"Google…?"

Semua memandangnya, seakan-akan Taehyung baru saja memberitahu mereka kalau Yoongi kawin lari dengan namja lain.

"Really?" Namjoon mengusap wajahnya. "Tak ada ide yang lebih bagus?"

Taehyung merengut. Tapi tetap melanjutkan niatnya menggoogle.

* * *

 _ **'Cara mengubah kucing jadi manusia'**_

* * *

Semua memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan Taehyung yang mulai sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Ke dokter?" usul Jimin, tampak tak yakin.

Namjoon memandang Yoongi. "Memangnya ini penyakit?"

"Menurutku lebih ke genre fantasi." Celoteh Jungkook asal.

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook nyengir.

"Lagipula bahaya kalau kita membawanya ke dokter. Bagaimana kalau ini penyakit langka dan Yoongi hyung dibawa untuk diteliti?"

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas berat. "Sudahlah. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sementara ini. Bisa saja besok Yoongi sudah kembali seperti semula."

Semua ragu, tapi berusaha mempercayai kata-kata Seokjin.

"Miaw…"

Semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada Yoongi. Namja manis itu tampak menggeliat dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Miaw…"

"Kenapa, hyung? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Jimin cemas.

Yoongi merengut. "Miaaaaaaaaaaawww…!" raungnya, tampak kesal.

"Hyuuungg… kami tidak mengerti…" Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi. Kesempatan.

Hoseok ikut mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi. "Bagaimana ini?"

Namjoon bersidekap. "Entahlah, aku-"

"Yoongi hyung sepertinya lapar!" pekik Taehyung penuh semangat.

Semua memandang Taehyung. Taehyung yang dipandang tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ada di google." Taehyung memamerkan ponselnya. " _'3 cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan kucing anda'_. Wikihow! Aku memang tidak menemukan solusi merubah Yoongi hyung, tapi kurasa ideku memang berguna."

Namjoon melengos. "Yaya, jenius."

Taehyung cengengesan.

Seokjin dengan lembut mengangkat Yoongi hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. "Kau lapar Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersenyum manis. Ekornya lurus ke atas. "Miaw miaw miaw~!"

"Ekor lurus ke atas dan eongan berulang! Itu berarti Yoongi hyung senang!" lapor Taehyung sigap.

Jungkook ber'wow'-ria, seakan baru menemukan dunia baru. "Tunjukan padaku, hyung!" pintanya antusias. Taehyung memberikan ponselnya untuk dibaca Jungkook.

Jimin dan Hoseok ikut nimbrung membaca layar ponsel Taehyung. Mereka manggut-manggut. "Rupanya begitu…"

Seokjin tak mengacuhkan mereka dan memilih menggendong Yoongi bridal style, dia lalu melangkah ke meja makan diikuti Namjoon.

Seokjin mendudukan Yoongi di kursi lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan makanan Yoongi.

Namjoon duduk di samping Yoongi, memandangnya. Yoongi tampak manis sekali dengan kuping dan ekor kucing hitam itu.

"Miaw…" Yoongi balas memandang Namjoon, tampak sedikit merengut.

Tangan Namjoon terangkat hendak mengusap kepala Yoongi, tapi kekasihnya itu tampak tersentak dan menjauhkan kepalanya waspada, telinganya tertekuk ke samping. "Mwrrrr…" Yoongi menggeram kecil, memperingatkan Namjoon untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Namjoon shock.

"W-wae, hyung? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?!" tanyanya kecewa.

"Miaw…!" tentu saja Namjoon tidak mengerti.

Maknae line dan Hoseok mendatangi mereka.

"Sabunmu bau jeruk 'kan? Kucing benci bau jeruk, hyung!" jelas Taehyung, mendadak jadi ahli kucing dalam waktu lima menit saja berkat google.

Namjoon nelangsa. "Tapi aku ingin menyentuh Yoongi hyung…"

Jimin menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, hyung~!" dia mengelus kepala Yoongi penuh kemenangan.

"MRAWR!"

BUAGH

"AUH!"

"Miaw!"

Jimin memegangi pipinya yang digampar Yoongi, shock. "W-wae, hyung?"

Yoongi melengos, mendorong-dorong Jimin agar menjauhinya. "Hisss!" sekarang Yoonginya mendesis! Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, minta jawaban.

Yang dipandang hanya merengut bingung. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kucing memang hewan yang sulit ditebak."

Jimin cemberut. Dia kembali mencoba. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pipi Yoongi, tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh Yoongi. Tangannya yang lain mencoba mencubit pipi Yoongi, tapi dengan sigap dicakar oleh sang uke.

"Hiissss!"

Namjoon tertawa puas. "Rasakan itu!"

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tidak adil…"

"Sudah, sudah. Yoongi harus makan." Seokjin meletakkan piring di hadapan Yoongi. Hari ini dia membuatkan spaghetti.

"Memangnya kucing bisa makan spaghetti?" Jungkook merengut.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya. "'kan dia tetap manusia."

Semua memperhatikan Yoongi yang mulai mengendus-endus isi piring tersebut. Sejurus kemudian Yoongi memakannya langsung layaknya kucing betulan.

Semua sontak terkejut.

"Yak! Yoongi hyung! Nanti wajahmu kotor!" Hoseok buru-buru menarik Yoongi dibantu Jungkook.

"Mraawrrr!" Yoongi tampak marah karena acara makannya diganggu. Ekor hitamnya tertekuk tanda dia tak senang.

"Duh, wajahmu jadi belepotan, hyung!" Taehyung dengan sigap membersihkan noda saus di wajah manis hyungnya menggunakan tisu.

"Biar kusuapi saja kalau begitu!" Jimin masih mencoba peruntungannya. Dia mencoba menyuapi Yoongi yang masih kesal. Tapi Yoongi menolak keras. Menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya menghindari sendok Jimin, seakan-akan Jimin sedang mencoba meracuninya.

"Mraaawwwr!"

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukaimu, Chim." Taehyung nyengir. "Biar aku yang suapi saja."

Taehyung mengambil alih dan mulai menyuapi Yoongi. Sementara Jimin pundung di sudut diikuti Namjoon yang merasa senasib.

"Ayo, hyung, aa~!" kata Taehyung manis sambil menyodorkan sendoknya.

Yoongi menatapnya waspada sambil mengendus tangan Taehyung. Sejurus kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Taehyung menyuapinya.

Taehyung ber-awww ria karena keimutan Yoongi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menyuapi Yoongi hyung~~!"

"Tidak adil! Aku juga mau coba!" rutuk Jungkook cemburu.

"Aku juga!" Hoseok tak mau kalah. Kapan lagi dia bisa menyuapi Yoongi?

Jungkook merampas sendok dari tangan Taehyung dan menyendok bubur. "Hyungie~ aa~!" serunya manis.

Yoongi memandanginya, perlahan mengendus tangan Jungkook. "Miaw~"

Jungkook melotot, kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Member lain juga tidak terlalu berbeda.

Yoongi menjilat jari Jungkook. MENJILAT!

"S-sepertinya Yoongi hyung menyukaimu, Kook…" gumam Taehyung cemburu, masih memandangi Yoongi yang menjilat kecil jari Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook sudah merah padam. "H-hyung, makan…" cicitnya sambil berupaya menyuapi Yoongi lagi. Berupaya fokus dari serangan jilatan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus. "Miw…"

Yoongi melahap suapan Jungkook dan mengunyahnya seraya tersenyum manis. Sepertinya senang sudah berhasil menggoda Jungkook.

Ternyata entah jadi kucing atau manusia, Yoongi tetap punya soft spot untuk Jungkook.

:

:

Yoongi sudah kenyang. Sudah pipis dan buang hajat juga.

"Miaaaw! Miiaaw! Miw miw!"

Lalu kenapa dia masih mengeong marah begitu?

"Grauk grauk"

Sambil menggigiti jari Seokjin?

"Mrawr!"

Taehyung si pakar kucing –atas klaim Taehyung sendiri– menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara di google, tapi Yoongi masih belum mau diam.

Namja manis itu masih menggigit-gigit jari Seokjin sambil duduk di pangkuannya. Seokjin sendiri pasrah digigiti, walau gigitan Yoongi sakit. Yah tidak sampai berdarah sih, tapi tetap saja sakit!

"Bagaimana ini…"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

Jimin memandang Yoongi sejenak, sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil selimut Yoongi, kemudian dia keluar. Didekatinya Yoongi dengan waspada.

Yoongi sendiri sudah menatapnya penuh curiga. Wajahnya tertekuk, kedua telinganya berdiri tegak penuh waspada, sementara ekornya bergoyang-goyang tak tenang. "Miiiiiw…" desisnya, memperingatkan Jimin untuk tidak mendekat.

Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Bantu aku." Sejurus kemudian dia langsung memerangkap Yoongi dalam selimut tersebut.

"MRAAWWRR!" Yoongi jelas berontak. Tapi Jimin dengan cepat membungkusnya.

Seokjin hanya shock di tempat.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" pekik Jimin, masih berusaha menahan Yoongi yang berontak.

Jungkook tersadar dari acara melongonya. Dia dengan sigap ke sana dan langsung membantu Jimin mengangkat Yoongi –walau dia masih tidak mengerti rencana Jimin.

"Jimin! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Seokjin panik saat Jimin dan Jungkook menggotong Yoongi ke pintu depan.

Jimin tak menjawab. Dengan susah payah, dia berusaha membuka pintu dorm. Tinju dan tendangan Yoongi bisa dia rasakan dari balik selimut, tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

Jimin dan Jungkook setengah berlari melintasi lorong gedung mereka. Member BTS yang lain pontang-panting mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil meneriakan kata "Tunggu!" atau "Yak Park Jimin!".

Kacau sekali.

Banyak orang yang memandang mereka heran, tapi tak Jimin acuhkan.

"MIAAAWW!"

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan studio Yoongi. "NAMJOON HYUNG! PASSWORDNYA! PPALII!" jerit Jimin kesusahan.

Namjoon tersentak dan buru-buru menekan tombol password Yoongi. Yoongi memang sudah memberitahunya. Khusus kepada Namjoon. Karena Yoongi merasa kedatangan yang lain hanya akan membuat rusuh studionya.

… Walau tak jarang kedatangan Namjoon hanya membuat pekerjaannya tertunda. Leadernya itu suka sekali menciumi wajahnya dan membantunya 'keluar'.

Tapi Yoongi tak membencinya.

Hell, untuk apa Yoongi memasang gorden dan bel segala coba?

Bip

Namjoon membuka pintu, Jimin dan Jungkook lantas melesat masuk dengan Yoongi. Mereka lalu mendudukkan Yoongi di sofa kemudian melepas selimutnya.

"Hyu-"

"MMRAAAWRRR!"

"GYAAAAH!"

"JIMIN!"

Tepat setelah terlepas dari jeratan selimutnya, Yoongi langsung melompat ke arah Jimin dan menghajarnya.

Seokjin buru-buru menutup pintu studio, sementara Hoseok, Taehyung dan Namjoon berupaya melepaskan Jimin dari cengkraman Yoongi. "Hyung! Lepas!" pinta Namjoon, kewalahan dengan kekuatan tiba-tiba Yoongi.

Sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar marah.

"Yoongi!" Seokjin segera ke sana dan memeluknya, tidak memperdulikan pukulan-pukulan kecil Yoongi di dadanya. "Shhh! Tenang! Tenang!" tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi masih berontak.

"J-Jungkook! Piano itu! Cepat mainkan!"

Jungkook ber'hah'-ria karena perintah absurd Namjoon. "Aku tidak tahu main piano, hyung!"

"Kami juga tidak tahu!" balas Taehyung, masih sibuk menahan lengan Yoongi.

"Kau golden magnae kita 'kan?! Buruan!" perintah Hoseok gemas.

Sementara Jimin terbaring di lantai, masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Jungkook!"

"Aish!" Jungkook segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan piano. Memandangi barisan tuts piano, ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengulurkan jemarinya.

Dengan perlahan dia menekan tuts-tuts itu, mendengar nada-nada yang keluar.

"… Miw…"

Semua selain Jungkook dan Jimin memandang Yoongi yang tampak mulai tenang.

Jungkook masih bermain. Nada-nadanya kaku, tapi tidak buruk untuk orang yang baru pertama kali memainkannya.

"Miaw…"

"Ternyata Jungkook memang benar-benar golden magnae…" gumam Hoseok takjub.

Taehyung cemberut. "Yoongi hyung akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya."

Namjoon melirik Yoongi. Namja manis itu memandangi Jungkook penuh damba, ekornya bergoyang-goyang pelan dan bibirnya tersenyum manis sekali.

"Tidak adil!" gerutu Jimin, masih berbaring.

Suasana mulai tenang. Yoongi tampak terkantuk-kantuk di pelukan Seokjin, sepertinya menikmati permainan debut Jungkook.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau membawa Yoongi ke sini?" Tanya Seokjin setengah berbisik.

"Kukira dia akan lebih senang di studionya." Jelas Jimin.

"Ohh." Hoseok manggut-manggut. Masuk akal juga.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

Semua membeku di tempatnya.

"S-siapa?" cicit Taehyung, masih melotot.

"Miw…!" Yoongi merengut, sepertinya tidak senang karena Jungkook berhenti memainkan piano.

Bunyi bel kembali terdengar.

Otak Namjoon langsung jalan. "Jungkook! tetap bermain! Hoseok Taehyung! Tutupi kepala dan badan Yoongi hyung dengan selimut! Seokjin hyung! Bawa Yoongi hyung dan duduk di sofa! Jimin! Berdiri di samping Jungkook dan jangan dekati Yoongi hyung!"

Semua sontak melaksanakan perintah Namjoon –selain Jimin yang mengerang, tapi akhirnya menurut. Jungkook melanjutkan permainannya. Seokjin membawa Yoongi yang sudah dibungkus dengan selimut dan hanya menyisakan wajahnya untuk duduk bersama di sofa, diikuti Taehyung dan Hoseok yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin dan Yoongi.

Sementara Namjoon bergegas ke pintu studio. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu.

"A-ah, manajer hyung! A-apa kabar?" Namjoon nyengir kuda. Berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin.

Sontak manajernya curiga. Dia memicingkan matanya, menganalisa wajah Namjoon.

Keringat dingin dengan senyuman kaku.

Mencurigakan.

Tanpa bicara banyak, manajer hyung nyelonong masuk, membuat Namjoon menegak salivanya susah payah.

Manajer hyung memandangi anak asuhnya satu persatu. Semuanya lengkap.

Seokjin duduk di sofa bersama Yoongi yang bersandar padanya, tampak mengantuk. Hoseok di samping Yoongi. Sementara Taehyung di samping Seokjin, membaca buku –yang anehnya terbalik. Manajer hyung memandangi Jimin yang berdiri canggung di belakang Jungkook yang memainkan piano. Jimin nyengir saat bertemu mata dengan manajernya.

"Uhh, hai hyung~?"

Manajernya mendengus, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoongi. "Yoongi kenapa?"

Semua sontak gelagapan. "U-umm, dia kurang enak badan…" Seokjin cengengesan, membuat manajernya semakin curiga.

"Oh ya, Yoongi? Kalau sakit, mending kita ke rumah sakit."

"ANDWAE!"

Manajer hyung memandang Taehyung yang berteriak. Taehyung langsung salting, wajahnya merah padam. "A-ah, maksudku… sakit Yoongi hyung tidak parah… Cuma sedikit pusing…"

Manajer hyung masih menatap Taehyung, sementara yang ditatap keringat dingin.

"Miaw!"

Namja paruh baya itu melotot dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang tersenyum manis dengan wajah masih mengantuk. "Apa dia baru saja mengeo-"

"MIAW!" jerit Hoseok panik.

"Miaw!" Yoongi membalas.

"M-miaw miaw!" Hoseok nyengir.

"Miaaw~!" Yoongi terlihat gembira. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok lalu menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada bahu Hoseok.

Manajer hyung sudah menatap mereka dengan 'WTF' facenya. "Ngapain kalian?"

"U-uh, kami main kucing-kucingan…" Hoseok memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Miaw~!"

"M-miaw~! Hehehehe…" Hoseok ketawa garing.

"Miaw miaw miaw~~!" Yoongi antusias.

Manajer hyung mendengus. Akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Dia berbalik ke arah Namjoon. "Tadi aku ke dorm kalian, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Telepon juga tidak diangkat. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau ada perubahan jadwal."

Manajer hyung dan Namjoon mulai bercakap, sementara member yang lain hanya memandangi dengan was-was. Dalam hati mereka terus mengulangi mantra meminta manajer hyung untuk segera pergi.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi, namja manis itu tampak fokus pada sesuatu. Matanya melotot dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Taehyung mengernyit. 'Lihat apa dia?' dia mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi. Gantungan kunci berbentuk bola kaki yang menggantung di tas manajer hyung.

Taehyung ikut menatap gantungan kunci yang bergoyang-goyang itu.

Seketika dia terbelalak. Otaknya berjalan mengulangi sebaris kalimat yang tadi sempat dibacanya di Google.

' _Kucing suka memperhatikan hal yang melambai-lambai di depannya, dan berkemungkinan besar akan melompat menerkamny-'_

"MRAAWWRR!"

"AAAHHH!"

Terlambat.

:

:

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu alasan dia berubah begini?"

Semua member menunduk, tak menjawab. Sementara Yoongi asyik memainkan gantungan kunci yang diberikan manajer hyung. Namja manis itu duduk di pangkuan Seokjin, mengeong antusias.

"Miaw miaw miaaw~!"

"… Yoongi hyung senang…" cicit Taehyung, mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

Manajer hyung memijit pelipisnya. "… Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal kalian selama seminggu ini. Kalian harus segera mengembalikannya!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" sanggah Hoseok. "Kami bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berubah begini!"

"Kalian harus cari tahu sendiri. Jika dalam seminggu Yoongi belum kembali, maka kalian harus tampil tanpa Yoongi. Kami akan merilis pernyataan kalau Yoongi sedang sakit atau semacamnya."

Member BTS tentu tidak mau itu.

"Tapi hyung… kami ingin melakukannya bersama Yoongi hyung…" ucap Jimin sedih.

Semua mengangguk.

Manajer hyung memandang Yoongi, tampak putus asa. "Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Manajer hyung berdiri. "Aku akan kabari soal jadwal kalian nanti. Hyung balik dulu."

Sepeninggal sang manajer, para member BTS hanya mampu terduduk lemas di tempat masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kita akan mengembalikan Yoongi hyung?"

"Miaww~~!"

Semua memandang Yoongi yang tampak gembira.

"Oke." Namjoon menegakkan duduknya –membuat member yang lain meliriknya. "Mari kita perjelas beberapa hal. Pertama, Yoongi hyung bisa memahami pembicaraan kita." Dia melirik Taehyung. "Tae."

Taehyung sontak menoleh ke Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung~! Saranghae~!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak dengan mulut terbuka, sebelum wajahnya meledak menjadi warna merah muda. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seokjin sambil masih memainkan gantungan kuncinya.

"Miw miw…"

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengusap iler yang meluncur dari sudut bibirnya. "Oke, sudah terbukti."

Member lain ikut mengangguk setuju sambil mengusap iler masing-masing.

"Kedua, kita masih belum mengetahui alasan Yoongi hyung berubah."

Member lain mengangguk.

"Kita juga tidak tahu kapan Yoongi hyung akan berubah lagi." Sahut Jimin, memandang Yoongi yang masih malu-malu.

"Apa Yoongi hyung bisa menulis?"

Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

Namjoon buru-buru mengambil kertas dan pulpen lalu menyerahkannya pada Seokjin, masih menjaga jarak karena bau sabunnya –dan Namjoon bersumpah akan langsung mengganti sabunnya nanti.

Seokjin menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen itu ke wajah Yoongi. "Yoongiya, apa kau bisa menulis?"

Yoongi memandangi kertas dan pulpen itu, mengeong kecil lalu menampar pulpen itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Sepertinya tidak…" ringis Hoseok.

Namjoon manggut-manggut. "Jadi… Yoongi hyung memahami perkataan kita… tapi tingkahnya tetap seperti kucing…"

"Ah! Ini membingungkan!" keluh Hoseok gemas.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita tunggu saja. Siapa tahu besok Yoongi sudah pulih." Ucap Seokjin.

Para member hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Namjoon diam-diam mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, bermaksud ingin mengelus.

"MRAWR!"

Dan mendapatkan cakaran di pipi sebagai hasilnya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halo!^^ maaf lama, saya sedang kelimpungan sama tugas karena minggu depan sudah mulai UTS.^^"

Pas ngetik chapt ini saya senyum-senyum sendiri, semoga saya tidak gila ya.

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk! Terima kasih banyak!^^ saya senang banyak yang mendukung ff ini~!

Dan untuk Alvia, terima kasih banyak atas review-reviewnya di FF-FF saya, saya sangat terhibur dengan komentarnya!

Semoga chapt ini bisa menghibur!

Terima kasih banyak!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/17-04-2018/_


End file.
